Piano Keys
by Raynesake
Summary: What happens when Sam meets Blaine in the auditorium? Smutty Blam one shot. Set at the end of the Guilty Pleasures Ep.


**Just a quick smutty one shot.**

Blaine was idling on the piano in the auditorium when Sam approached him. He had a good day at school, a good week actually. It had taken his mind off things. The piano also helped and so he began to play the first few bars of another Phil Colin's song. That was, until a familiar blond boy in a checked shirt approached from the wings.

"Oh, hey Sam." Blaine's fingers dallied on the keys as his gorgeous friend approached. All this discussion of guilty pleasures had left if very difficult to hide the guiltiest of secrets. He was glad the piano was hiding what his Cheerio's uniform failed to.

"Hey bro." Sam looked a little awkward, a little shy himself. It was the face he made when he needed help with his homework.

"Do you need help with your chemistry again?"

"What? No. I'm good. So, what are you playing? Do you mind if I take a seat?"

"Sure." Blaine scootched over to make enough room for Sam. Sam intentionally sat hip to hip, rather close to his friend. Blaine attempted to remove certain thoughts from his mind. Sam was his friend, but gosh he smelt so good. He smelt like soap and cinnamon because Sam had finished showering in the locker room after football, and he always carried cinnamon altoids with him.

Sam watched his friend's fingers meander over the piano keys.

"Do you want to learn something?" Blaine offered, filling Sam's silence. He seemed intensely interested in F sharp, running his finger of the shining key. Blaine knew something was on his mind.

"I know what your real guilty pleasure is. It's me, isn't it?" Blaine's stomach dropped with dread. So that was why Sam was quiet and awkward. Blaine pushed himself to the edge of chair instantly.

"No, Sam, I-" Blaine didn't dare look at Sam. He bent down collected his bag and was about to leap from the stool when Sam's hand caught his wrist.

"Is it true?" Blaine was forced to meet Sam's eyes then. He couldn't read them. He could usually read Sam better than sheet music, but his expression was blank, perhaps a little stern. Blaine didn't like it. It felt like he had broken their friendship already. Staring into those blue eyes, Blaine couldn't lie.

"I'm sorry. I should go."

"Blaine, sit… please." Sam's hand was still on his wrist, but he didn't pull. The touch was so soft it burned. Blaine sat as far across from Sam as possible. He saw how Sam frowned. "Do you like me?" Sam broke the touch between them and returned his hands to the piano keys' he didn't press them, just traced his fingers over the ridges.

"Yes." Blaine admitted but quickly added. "But I've never let it affect our friendship and that means the world to me and-"

"Blaine." Sam had returned his touch to his friend, this time to his shoulder. "Relax." Blaine looked like he was about to hyperventilate. Sam chuckled a little at the sight. He knew he shouldn't, it wasn't fair on Blaine who had wrestled with his feelings. "I'm not mad." Sam assured. Blaine instantly settled with those words and sucked in a sharp breath. Sam inched closer and wrapped Blaine in a sideways hug. Blaine didn't melt into it like he usually did. This made Sam only hold tighter. His hair gel crinkled when Sam rested his cheek against it.

"So, did you want me to teach you a song?" Blaine tried to change the subject. He couldn't relax. Sam's arm rolled down the boy's back to his hip. Blaine's flashed with uncertainty but ignored the touch. He couldn't read too much into it. Sam should have known subtlety didn't work on Blaine. He continued to try and teach Sam a few notes and strung them together. Sam pretended to pay attention. All the while, he tried to find a casual means of placing a hand on any part of Blaine. In the end, while Blaine reached across to place Sam left hand in position, Sam snuck his right down onto Blaine's well-muscled thigh. The Cheerios had been doing him good. Blaine froze in mid motion at the touch. Sam hoped to God that the boy got the hint.

"Sam."

"Yes?"

"Your hand, it's on my thigh."

"You never asked me what my real guilty pleasure was." Sam rolled a thumb over the tight cheerio's fabric. He felt how Blaine adjusted himself, knowing that that meant.

"It's not macaroni art?"

"No."

"Not Barry Manalo?"

"Nope."

"Oh." Blaine's eyes widened with realisation "Oh!" Finally! Blaine got it! Sam brushed his fingertips long Blaine's crotch, testing to see the boy's reaction. Blaine made a face Sam had only dreamt about. His brow furrowed and his lips parted. His hands teased, rolling up and down Blaine's thigh some more.

"Sam, I never knew."

"Well, I have to admit your not the most observant of people."

"Hey!" Blaine playfully slapped Sam's shoulder. Oh, his shoulders! Blaine gripped those muscles eagerly feeling the role and dip of his biceps. Blaine wanted to feel every single one of Sam's muscles. Sam responded with a sliding hand between Blaine's parting legs. Both boys groaned at the touch. Blaine was hard and extremely obvious in his red tracksuit. Sam traced his outline, watching how Blaine whimpered and wriggled. his face was flushed with nervous pleasure.

"Blaine, come here." Sam pulled Blaine up onto his lap, so he was being straddled by the Cheerio's boy. Sam's arms linked him in and crushed their bodies together. Their noses touched and their wide eyes met with passion. Their breath lingered together before their lips touched for the first time. Despite the size, Sam's mouth was gentle, and he let Blaine's lips dance over his.

Sam's stomach fluttered with the smell of Blaine's skin, the way he tested his tongue against Sam's lips. He moved his hands up and down Blaine's sides. This beautiful boy was nested on top of him, kissing him. Blaine's hands raked through Sam's hair, soft and first, then fiercely as their kiss grew more passionate. Their silent kiss was broken when Sam pulled Blaine from his lap, picked him up and placed him over the piano key's. A shattering sonorous crash sounded throughout the auditorium. Blaine didn't care. he hooked his legs around Sam's hips and pulled him tight. He couldn't get enough of those kisses. Blaine tugged and Sam's shirt, but Sam was quicker in freeing Blaine's dick from his Cheerio's pants. Blaine released a moan and the cold auditorium air made him stand to attention.

"I thought those pants were too tight for you." Sam muttered into his ear and proceeded to follow a line of kisses down his chest.

"Oh Sam!" Blaine gasped, realising what Sam was about to do to him. The boy's blond head found its place over Blaine's dick. He could feel that hot breath inches away, hovering.

"Sam?" Blaine reached a hand to the boy's face, tilting his cheek up to meet his eyes. He was beautiful, to see that face, those lips! His heart was thudding so fast. "You don't have to rush into…"

"Blaine." Sam assured, kissing the head of his ready dick. The touch sent a thrill down Blaine's entire body. His fingers slipped and another off chord struck the piano. Sam smiled at the effect he had on his best friend. "Relax." He kissed Blaine's heavy head again, taking a moment to eye what he was about to take in his mouth. His balls were dusted in a gentle layer of hair, resting on the piano keys. The shaft, a little darker than Sam had imagined, ran with eager veins, leading up to a round, pink head that was shining under the auditorium lights.

"I suppose I should let you know one of my other guilty pleasures is dreaming about doing this to you." He finished the sentence with a long lick up Blaine's dick. Blaine tossed his head back with a groan.

"Oh Sam!"

"I like it when you say my name." Sam's thick lips slid over Blaine's head. The sounds that came from Blaine made Sam suck harder. Blaine watched at Sam moved his head, up and down, his tongue flicking and teasing and rolling in circles around his head.

"Sam!" Sam responded with a moan that sent Blaine shuddering. His entire body rocked as he thrusted. The keys began banging. Neither of them cared. The piano keys only hid the growing sounds coming from Blaine's lips. Sam gripped Blaine's thighs that clutched around his neck. Sam pulled Blaine deeper into his mouth and the boy began to rock, and moan. Sam's mouth was incredible, his lips so tight, his tongue pushing his dick up to the roof of his mouth. He moved, slow and first, then faster, popping and sucking vigorously. The salty flavour of Blaine's precum coated the back of Sam's throat.

Blaine watched him, watched how Sam's lips glistened with wetness, how his eyes fluttered open and closed. His hand's palmed his tightening balls.

"Sam, oh, Sam!" Blaine whimpered. "Please, oh, oh Sam, oh! Fuck!" Blaine felt his release flood down his spine and flush through his hips. His dick swelled with his orgasm and tingled with release. He felt Sam's mouth contract and swallow. Blaine toppled sideways over the piano keys.

Sam pulled his lips from Blaine's dick with a smile. He planted a few kisses, watching how he twitched with such a sensitive touch. Blaine's smile was charming, as if he was half asleep. Sam trailed his kisses back up to Blaine's lips. He was beautiful in his dazed expression. Sam kissed those half-parted mouth and nipped his bottom lip.

"Hey." Sam trailed a hand over Blaine's body then cupped his flushed cheek. "You can't teach me how to play the piano if your lying on the keys."

The next day Brad the piano guy sat down at his piano. Something was not quite right. Who left sheet music all over the floor? Why did the keys sound flat? And why were the keys sticky?

God, he hated the Glee kids.


End file.
